How I think the Blood Of Olympus battle will go down
by Httyd4eva
Summary: <html><head></head>what the title says, basically. rating to be safe. Inspired 'Phoenix Hearts' by we the Kings. wanted to get up before book release, meaning i'm just in time, even though it doesn't release here for like a month :( Percabeth. Edited so there are no more lyrics.</html>


**Ok, so I edited it now so there aren't any song lyrics because we aren't allowed to do those apparently, but you can still listen to the song while reading it, which is a good idea. If you want to read it with the lyrics they're on my account on AO3 and Wattpad, I have the same name there.**

**Enjoy.**

Percy stepped up to give his speech,

"Today we fight. For the fallen, for the brave, for our siblings, for our home, we avenge our loved and lost, and guarantee their deaths weren't for lost causes. For Olympus!" he raised his sword.

"For Olympus!" was the response, not a single dry eye in the audience.

Today was it. the battle against Gaea. They were at Greece. They'd managed to stop the war at Camp Half-bloodvia Reyna, and now, Greek and Roman forces were at Greece ready to take Gaea on with the help of the Hunters of Artemis.

They had stationed everyone. Apollo's children were at high vantage points, bows and arrows drawn. Head-Counselors and Legionares were stationed everywhere, giving orders to their charges. The mini-big three Greeks were at the top of the hill, they knew what they had to do. Knew what had to be done.

The three gripped each others' hands, closing their eyes and felt each other's energy pouring through them like one big ball of power that could erupt at any second and kill everything that lay for a million miles.

The eagle's of New Rome flocked around. The two children of Zeus/Jupiter smiled at the thought that their father was with them. Jason flew high, leading/commanding them.

Percy opened his eyes to share one last glance with Annabeth, they shared one last bitter-sweet smile before he went back to concentrating on his powers. The mini-big three had deducted that if two realms were enough to defeat Typhon, the most deadly and feared spirit of all time, then all three realms working together, even if half-bloods were the ones controlling them, would _definitely_ be enough to return Gaea to sleep.

Nico gripped Percy's hand tighter, reveling in the power of the one he had once loved, the one he _still_ loved.

Thalia did the same, holding tight the hand of the boy she'd once had a crush on, before she joined the Hunters of Artemis.

Percy gripped them both, wanting some form of comfort, some form of knowledge that he wasn't alone. That he had others that were there for him, that would _always_ be there for him. such were the perks of being in the middle…

The enemy arrived. Lead by the two half-blood daughters of Gaea, the ones that had helped her rise. Flora and Fauna, the latter being the oldest and currently hosting the spirit of her mother.

Polybotes, Alcyoneus and Porphyrion walking directly behind her, leading their armies.

"Fire!" commanded Otus, and his army let loose a hundred imperial gold arrows at the sky.

A declaration of imminent war.

A dozen or so hit the eagles, and a few half-bloods ended up with some in their helmets, but were otherwise okay.

"Now!" yelled Will Solace, son of Apollo.

His cabin shot back celestial bronze arrows at the army with deadly aim, killing a few members of the Gigantes armies and hitting some Gigantes, to no avail.

A dozen children of Ares/Mars charged. They had _some_ gods with them, if only a few. Hypnos, Morpheus, Hecate, Tyche, Nemesis and Apollo, who'd all been quite lucky and managed to battle down their roman counterparts fairly easily.

The mini big three had all established a deep enough connection to their elements to begin the fight. They called upon them, slowly starting a gathering aura of black which a third of the way up changed to green, which another third of the way up changed to blue.

The aura began collecting power as hundreds of skeletons erupted from the ground, the waves from the sea around them started pounding down harder, and lightning started crashing to the ground.

The gods drew their weapons and began their assault.

The two daughters of Gaea shook the ground and sent waves after waves of vines and plants at them.

It was going to be one bloody battle.

Darkness had fallen. Flaming arrows containing, Greek fire, flew. It was now or never.

A thousand tonnes of water suddenly appeared, sweeping at the armies. Alcyoneus _would've _just turned it to acid, but it was too risky, he'd end up taking out half the army as well as Fauna.

He grit his teeth. Damn Half-bloods!

"Everyone under 14, get to the infirmary and _help_!" ordered Annabeth.

They nodded.

Tyson, who was there leading the Cyclopes armies, turned to Annabeth.

"Do not worry, Annabeth, big brother Percy will be fine."

And despite all her worries, Annabeth found herself smiling.

The three let go of each other's hands simultaneously. Each feeling extremely exhausted with a few grey hairs due to them using up some of their mortal essence.

But they couldn't help it, after all, if _two_ realms converged could take on Typhon, then _three_ could _definitely_ take on Gaea. They _would've _asked their parents to do it, but they were all suffering with multiple personality disorder.

They gave it a shot anyways, because _Annabeth_ had stumbled across a book, albeit an old one, entailing an ancient power of the Greek demigods which enabled them to reach a semi-divine state that had them basically just letting go of their powers, not holding them in, thus making them their most powerful.

It was risky but worth it, especially so now that Gaea's army had been cut in half by their combined efforts, and the playing field had been slightly evened.

The Apollo kid's near them gave them some nectar to drink, and they were back up and running.

They drew their weapons and charged the enemy.

As Percy ran, he locked eyes with Annabeth and smiled, knowing that there was a possibility that they'd never see each other again.

Percy and Polybotes were locked in combat. Each a worthy adversary for the other.

He lifted up some water, but Polybotes turned it to acid.

He screamed in pain, but blocked Polybotes blow, refusing to let him win.

He, unfortunately, didn't notice Otus firing an arrow at him.

But, sadly, someone else did.

He gasped as he heard a thud, a groan, and a heavy weight near him.

He turned around and screamed, dropping his sword.

It was Tyson.

He screamed, hungry for revenge, and suddenly, he felt powerful. A type of power he'd _never_ thought he could possess.

Everyone gasped at Percy.

His eyes were glowing, and a faint sea-green aura surrounded him. suddenly, an explosion of energy sent Polybotes toppling to the ground, dead.

The water around him grew to that of a hurricane. It lifted him up, high, making him look even scarier than usual on the battlefield.

He turned, his eyes a glowing green, towards a gulping Otus.

Otus notched an arrow in his bow, but water hit him first.

While he flailed in the water, Apollo shot him with an arrow, causing his death.

The aura, and glow of eyes faded from Percy, and he collapsed to the ground, his hair mostly grey.

Annabeth ran forward, a glass of nectar and block of ambrosia.

She held Percy's head at a slightly tilted angle as a few others gathered around.

Percy's eyes were closed, whilst Annabeth's were brimmed with tears.

She fed him the nectar and ambrosia but nothing happened.

"Why!?" she cried, "_why_ won't it _work_!?"

It was Nico who stepped forward, "Because his energy levels, which are depleting by the second FYI, need a jumpstart. Thalia?"

Thalia nodded, placing her hand above Percy's chest she sent a jolt of electricity through him.

He twitched, but his colour started to return.

"Now try," said Nico.

Annabeth placed the nectar to his lips.

A few seconds later he woke up.

"Annabeth?"

"Percy."

"Come on," his energy now completely restored, "we've got a war to win."

The few gathered around him cheered.

Everyone fought with a new vigor, relieved that their friend was alright, and ready to kick some serious monster/giant/Protegnoi/demi-Protegnoi/Titan/spirit/nymph/Cyclopes butt!

Greek fire flew off arrows, killing monsters everywhere.

So far the half-bloods were holding their own _pretty_ good.

Seven of the twelve Giants had been defeated, and thanks to the mini-big three, five of the eight titans helping and over half the armies' numbers, had depleted, whereas so far only twelve of their own had fallen into Thanatos grasp.

Now almost all of Gaea's army was gone. The soldiers were all dead, but the Giants and Titans _and_ two half-bloods remained.

The beautiful place that'd previously been here was now a flaming, bloody battlefield splattered with corpses.

All demigods were locked in intense combat.

As Percy slew another Titan, he heard a scream.

He watched, in horror, as Annabeth flew back fifty feet, courtesy of Alcyoneus. Apollo shot Alcyoneus as Percy ran at full speed to Annabeth, the last of the Giants having died.

Trees flew by Percy in his need to get to Annabeth. Not once tripping, or slowing to catch breath on his adrenaline fueled sprint to his girlfriend. He'd remembered seeing her fly into a meadow, if only he could reach her…

he reached the clearing. His eyes widening as he spotted Annabeth's unmoving body from twenty meters away. Just looking at her pale skin gave him a sense of urgency.

He bent down to her. Panicking, not knowing quite what to do.

He suddenly remembered something he'd once read in a book, though mind you it was risky. He felt for Annabeth's pulse. It was there, but quickly depleting. Concentrating, he put a hand over her heart.

He could feel the energy from his body vanishing. It turned his hair slightly grey and his skin a little pale. But he had to do it. he had to do it so he could save Annabeth.

He collapsed. He'd just transferred 56% of his energy to Annabeth. Annabeth, who'd previously been on twenty rose. The sight before made her scream.

"_PERCY!_"

suddenly, three figures emerged.

They were Will, Thalia and Nico.

"Annabeth," said Thalia, "Thank the gods we- _Percy!_" she screamed, seeing her cousin, "quick. Will, give him some ambrosia."

Will fed him a bit of Nectar.

Percy woke up, a bit groggy. His skin and hair color returning. Again.

"Huh, whu- Annie," he gave Annabeth a hug.

Nico _tried_ not to feel jealous, after all, he should be happy for Percy, this was the woman he _clearly_ loved, he couldn't be selfish about it.

"C'mon, the-" suddenly, a tremble in the ground cut Percy off.

His eyes widened in realization.

They were coming…

Percy quickly summoned water from the ocean next to them, lifting them all up.

He transported them all to the farther side as he took on Fauna.

"You know, Gaea," he said, standing in the surf, "I always thought you were a family person, too loving of your kin to kill them. But clearly, seeing Fauna, I must've been wrong."

Fauna laughed, "Sill Half-Blood, my daughter is _strong_ nothing will happen to her. The same, however, cant be said for you."

She sent a tumble of Vines to encase themselves around them.

Percy slashed and sung wildly, trying to block out the 'pesky weeds'.

He threw a reverse-tsunami at her, pushing her out into the ocean before diving after her.

She spluttered and gasped.

He raised his sword and killed her.

Before returning to the beach.

However, it seemed not all was in his favor.

He was greeted with the sight of Flora and Annabeth.

Flora smirked, as if she'd been waiting for him.

He looked at Annabeth and nearly fainted with horror.

She was being controlled, and by the look on Flora's face, she was the one doing it.

"Come on, Percy," she purred, "you know what to do. And you better do it quick before I make her kill herself."

He looked desperately at Annabeth, who looked more scared than he'd ever seen her before.

"Percy," she croaked.

"Uh, uh, uh," the daughter of Gaea smirked, making Annabeth bring the knife to her throat."

Percy nearly burst into tears at what he knew he had to do, sobbing, he raised his arm, and Flora's control on Annabeth stopped. Annabeth fell to the ground, shocked and confused at what happened.

Flora twitched and spasmed as her heart stopped beating.

Annabeth realized what had happened and looked at Percy sadly, knowing he'd _never_ do that willingly. She remembered all those times in Tartarus, when he'd lose control, and she'd be worried that he'd end up killing himself through over exertion.

_._

The seven all clambered up the small hill that lead to the old Olympus together.

They looked at each other, nodded, and drew their weapons, raising them up, signaling the end of the war. They were met by other swords in the air, only two hundred and sixty seven of the five hundred campers/hunters remained. It had been a bloody battle, and many lives had been lost.

Percy stood, an emotionless face at the burning of shrouds, holding the pyre in his hand. Annabeth and his cousins stood by him, for emotional support. His body was the only thing hiding his inner storm from raging loose.

He lit the shroud, and he no longer could keep it all in, tears spilled from his eyes as his body wracked in huge sobs. Everyone sent him piteous glances, they all knew that no matter the number of siblings they would lose, nothing was as horrible as losing your _only_ sibling.

_._

Percy made his way back to his cabin, when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

He turned around, and came face-to-face with Jason.

Behind him stood eight of his nearest and dearest: Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Piper, Grover and Juniper.

"Hey, we just wanted to let you know that you don't have to grieve alone Perce. We're all here for you. remember? We're a family, and that's what we do."

He soon found himself in the centre of a very big, and very awkward group hug.

He smiled a bit, for the first time since he'd seen his brother die, touched that so many people cared about him.

"Thanks guys," he sniffed, wiping his eyes.

"Anytime," said Annabeth, leaning up to kiss him…..

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**done! soz I killed Tyson, but any of you who've read anything I wrote set after BoO knew it already( unless, perhaps, if you're reading 'Reading with an AU', of course).**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**

**my theories of who could end up killed:**

**Annabeth; in The Sea of Monsters, she swore on the Styx to keep Percy safe, to Chiron, remember?**

**Percy; What's his fatal flaw? + he promised Annabeth was never getting away from him**

**Tyson; I just wrote it, 'sides he loves Percy so much he'd **_**definitely**_** die to save him**

**Though I **_**do**_** doubt Leo**


End file.
